


Concentration

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chastity Device, M/M, Vibrators, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a secret to concentrate... what if John discovers it?</p><p>(this story will refer to the third episode of the first season of Sherlock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Concentrazione](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79139) by alexisriversong. 



> This is a translation of one of my works on EFP that I wrote in Italian for some friends on facebook and decided to post here in English... 
> 
> I'm Italian forgive any mistake... 
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Sherlock knew that there was one thing that really helped him to focus on a case, of course he would never tell anyone what it was, it was his secret. 

The case he was working on, was very important, though he kept pretending he didn’t feel anything as usual, he really didn’t want the death of any of the hostages in Moriarty’s hands. 

If you asked around, people would probably suppose that the secret Sherlock was hiding was related to the drugs, but everyone knew about them and it was a thing of the past. No, Sherlock’s secret was is very active sex drive. 

He had never tried to have sex with a man, and it had to be a man, he was certain of that, but he had never felt the need to actually be with someone else. This didn’t mean that he never needed some self-inflicted sexual stimuli to arrive at certain conclusions. 

For that particular case, he had decided to adopt a new strategy, at home he had inserted a vibrator in his ass and connected it to a remote control in his pocket and had wore a chastity belt that kept him from getting an involuntary erection because of the constant prodding of the object against his prostate . 

Now, in front of the enigma of that framework, he needed a stimulus, he grabbed the remote control in his pocket and sped up the vibration level of the vibrator. 

Immediately, as soon as the vibration increased and the level of pleasure began to get incredibly sharp he found the solution. 

"The supernova of Van Burer!" 

The child on the phone stopped the countdown and Sherlock relaxed. He immediately lowered the vibration to the previous level and forgot about it until he needed it again. 

It was convenient that the remote control of the vibrator was an application of his cell phone. 

Sherlock completely forgot the vibrator and the chastity belt until he found himself in the pool and hat to remove the explosive jacket from the body of his best friend. It was definitely not the right time to think about what people might think. He thought after hearing his friend’s comment.

When Moriarty returned, Sherlock was tempted to raise the level of the vibration, he needed the pleasure to find a solution. He had to rescue John! Moriarty received the phone call just in time, it probably saved them both because his hands were needed to keep the gun and he couldn’t think well with that low level of vibration but couldn’t grab the phone. 

With everything that happened after Moriarty left, Sherlock did not notice that he had lost the phone. Nor that it was John who had picked it up. 

He remembered it, only when he went to the room to remove the vibrator and the chastity belt so he could finally have the orgasm that he had held since the beginning of the case. 

Before undressing, however, he looked for the phone to turn off the vibration without finding it. Beginning to panic, he began rummaging in his jacket pockets without result. Where was his phone? He began to search everywhere, even in his "Mind Palace" to understand what could have happened. 

If it had been at the pool, Lestrade would have told him, now that place was a crime scene after all. Despite that, Anderson probably would not have found it... the man was so stupid... John wasn’t.

Sherlock froze halfway in the flat. 

-John! Did you took my phone? 

His friend smiled at him from the chair where he had been observing his friend trying to find the missing device. 

-Ah I was wondering when you'd ask me ... 

John pulled out Sherlock’s cell phone from his trousers pocket and Sherlock's eyes followed the movement anxiously. 

-Give it back! 

Ordered the consultant detective. 

-Why Should I? 

John turned over the phone in his hands observing it up close. 

-Today I noticed something you know? During the case ... you know when you had that stroke of genius about the supernova? You did something with this app ... 

John showed him the phone and Sherlock saw with horror that the app that controlled the vibrator was open. The vibrator that he immediately remembered, was currently pressed against his prostate. 

-John ... Please, give me my phone back. 

His friend ignored him and continued to watch the device. 

-I wonder what happens if I do this... 

He said, raising the level of vibration to the maximum. Sherlock rolled his eyes and fell to his knees on the ground, his body unable to bear the pleasure inflicted by the vibrations against his prostate. 

-J... John... you... pl... please ... 

Gasped the man. John looked at him with a grin on his lips and bent down in front of him. 

-I know your secret Sherlock ... 

Then he held out his hand to feel if her friend was erected and was surprised when he felt the cage that prevented him to do anything but bite the bullet and bear the pleasure. 

-Now I know another one... I was wondering how did you managed not to get an erection when you've had a vibrator in the ass all the time... 

He licked his lips and all of a sudden turned off the vibrator. Sherlock was a trembling mass of flesh and bones on the floor, gasping for air. John lifted his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

-I heard you last time you know? At the end of the other case… you had the vibrator even then did you? I heard you masturbate after the case... you said my name... you practically screamed it... weren’t you married to your work? 

Sherlock swallowed hard, his green eyes practically glued to John’s electric blue ones. 

-Not ... I won’t do it anymore... I promise... I’m sorry John... I don’t ... I want... I know you're not gay ... 

-Shut up! 

John leaned over and kissed him passionately. His lips against those of his friend, his tongue caressing his lips and forcefully taking that heart-shaped mouth that he had so often longed to see wrapped around his cock. A dream that he hoped to realize very soon. 

-I’m not angry because you masturbated thinking of me! I'm angry because you didn’t tell me! You're so stupid sometimes! I'm bisexual Sherlock! It's so obvious is it not? 

Sherlock was speechless, looking at him with wide eyes. 

-I believe it is better to move to the bed, I really need an orgasm... I would appreciate very much your cooperation... 

With a mischievous smile John kissed the consulting detective again, picked him up and carried him bride-style into the room, closing the door behind him with a kick and throwing a very surprised Sherlock on the bed. 

In a few seconds they were both naked, and John could observe the beauty of Sherlock with the cage of the chastity belt that covered the flaccid penis from which it had obviously leaked seminal fluid. It was an involuntary reaction of a body unable to achieve an orgasm, after all. 

Sherlock gasped under his stare, his face and chest were flushed with excitement. 

-John ... I ... I never ... I mean ... 

-Are you trying to tell me you are a virgin? 

-Yes... I... 

-Don’t worry love... you won’t be a virgin for long… 

Sherlock smiled at the nickname and handed him a key. 

-I really hope so...

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my fantasy...
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome and if you want to beta this work or follow my tumblr (same url as here) you are most welcome to tell me.


End file.
